High School Love Pentagon
by Musical-aZn-Cullen
Summary: The title says it all! All human. No couples are made yet. Edward falls in love with Bella, so does Jasper. Jasper is Alice's best friend, and she loves Mike. Rosalie loves Edward, and Emmett is just a player, going for every girl in school. Sound fun?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All human, a twist on the twilight. I was kinda hoping that something like this would have happened in the original story, but it didn't, so i wrote my own version, with different events. **

**Edward still falls in love with Bella during biology, but Jasper and Alice aren't going out, they're best friends, Rosalie is in love with Edward, and Emmett is a player who bounces from girl to girl. **

**Eventually, they'll find their matches, but this story is a high school love pentagon with no connected sides, and i'm gonna spend my time trying to unravel and connect it. But the story might change at any time with your reviews!

* * *

**

I walked into the cafeteria for the first time, Jessica chattering away at my side. Mike motioned for us to come sit by him at his table with a couple other kids. I remembered a couple kids' faces from my first classes. As we were being introduced, I instinctively shifted in my seat and turned around. Behind me, a few tables away, were 5 of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. One was a beautiful blond, who looked like a super-super model. She was sitting next to big, burly boy who was laughing at something. In front of them were a gorgeous blond boy, and a tiny, pixie-like girl with spiky, black hair. The girl was laughing with the muscular boy, but the blond girl looked annoyed. Even the stoic-looking blond boy looked amused, while a bronze-haired boy sitting on the edge looked cool, distant. His face had an occupied look, as if he were eaves-dropping on a silent conversation.

Suddenly, he turned in my direction, looked at Jessica. He wrinkled his eyebrow, then looked at me. And stared. And stared. He had a blank look an his face, and he wasn't really looking at me as much as through me. I twisted around to see if my paranoia was for a reason. Nope. No one back there. I slid back around to glance at him, and made eye contact for the first time. Wow. I was lost. His eyes were a beautiful bright green color, and I fell into them. Suddenly, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. The large, muscular male I had seen laughing was now regarding me with a puzzled expression, and soon his whole table was looking at me. Great. I blushed and ducked my head, turning back to Jessica.

I hadn't noticed, but the conversation had taken a turn to the school festival that was going to take place in a few days. Everyone was trying to find dates to go with, because apparently this was the first event from the school that permitted boys to go with girls and vice-versa. I tuned out again because I didn't know any boys at this school yet and I just wanted to settle down for a few weeks first before trying anything like dating, but Jessica had other ideas.

"Oh, Bella, I totally forgot! You're new, so you don't know any guys yet!" She exclaimed. "I need to find you a date as well!"

I interrupted her before she could go on and match me up with anyone. "Wait, Jess, I don't think I wanna go. I mean, I'm new here and I think I'd like to wait for a while before I attend anything-" she cut me off.

"No, no, no. You're going. I just have to find you someone..." She trailed off, scanning the cafeteria. I took the chance to distract her.

"But, Jessica, you haven't found anyone to go with yet. You find someone first, then we'll think about me, alright?"

Success. She swiveled back to me and started talking about Mike, saying that she wanted to ask him but didn't know how, or if he'd say yes. I assured her that he probably would, and she squealed and started planning what she would say to him.

I sighed and slid lower in my chair. That was close. I really didn't want to go with anyone, but knew that if I brought it up again, Jessica wouldn't take no for an answer. The bell rang. I gathered my stuff, trying to hurry out of the lunch room before Jessica remembered me, when i dropped all my books.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and bent down to retrieve my belongings. As I got up, a pale hand slid out and picked up a book I had forgotten.

"Hello. I'm Jasper." The beautiful owner of the hand voiced. I took the book and looked up at him. Wow. He was the beautiful blond I had seen at the lunch table earlier. I looked behind him and saw the rest o his table also looking at me, except the bronze-haired one, who had gone to throw his trash away.

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice," He said smoothly, gesturing to the guy, the blond, and the girl with spiky hair in time with their names.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Bella." I said in a not as smooth voice.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice, the spiky hair, piped up. "I love your shirt!" She pointed to my layered blue t-shirt and cami.

"Thanks. And I like your hair," I responded warmly, gesturing to her unique hairdo.

"Well, there's a first." Jasper muttered with a grin, and Alice punched him. I smiled.

"Well, I'd better get to class. See you around." I said cheerfully, backing away.

"See you, " Emmett declared with a wink. I can almost assure you, my heart stopped.

As they walked away in the opposite direction of my next class, I shook my head and spun on my heel, a small smile playing on the edge of my lips. This school might actually not be half bad.

* * *

****

******Read and Review, please!! I know that everyone says this, but reviews give writers energy!! And they make me REALLY happy!!! Even ones that say my story sucks. Review even if you hate it, please!!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! I don't think that anyone's actually reading this story, because it has no reviews or anything, so if I don't get any reviews soon, I'm gonna stop writing altogether, because I have two stories, and they are both tanking. Not a great feeling for a new writer, but yeah. So, please, for the sake of my sanity and happiness, review please. Haha, okay, i don't need reviews that bad, but i need them to keep writing, of course lol!!**

**JPOV**

Sweet! I had gotten up the courage to talk to Bella, the new girl. And she was so pretty! Alice liked her as well, so she really could become a good friend of ours. Plus, Emmett and Rose didn't seem to have a problem with her, and Rose didn't really like too many other girls. Now the only obstacle was Edward. He had difficulties with new people, and didn't often make new friends.

"Dude. Nice pick, Jasper. She was HOT!" Emmett burst out, barely waiting until Bella was out of earshot. "I think I might go after her next. She's definitely worth it!."

"No." I said calmly.

Emmett went out with girl after girl, usually hurting them by cheating on them or dumping them when he found a new girl. I normally didn't care, but for some reason, I didn't want him hurting Bella. Maybe some slut like Jessica, but not Bella.

"Yeah, and what about Sierra?" Alice said in a high voice. "You've only been seeing her for what, three hours?"

Rosalie laughed. "Haha, very funny. No, it's been about two weeks. I think its time to move on now." Emmett responded, as if that were common knowledge.

"Alright, whatev, just don't hurt Bella. I like her! I want her to be my friend, and not a part of your chain of girls." Alice said, bouncing away to English lit. class. I watched her, shaking my head. Sometimes that girl was so...indescribable. She was just Alice.

**BPOV**

I walked into biology class with my books slipping out of my grasp, waiting to meet the new teacher, Mr. Banner. He was sorting out papers in the front of the room, so I walked up to him and introduced myself. He nodded absently and looked up, then pointed at an empty desk. It was next to another empty desk, so I assumed that the kid who sat there was absent or late. Joy. I hurried to my seat, tripping over the end of a table. My books splayed all over the owner's seat. She let out a small scream, and the entire class laughed.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" She squealed in a high-pitched, nasally voice.

I looked at her, blushing, and remembered her name from lunch. Lauren Mallory. She was the one shooting death glares at me the whole hour. Great. i had made my first enemy on my first day.

"No, just trying to get to my seat." I said softly with a small laugh. Luckily, Mike was sitting next to her, and he helped me gather my books and put them on my desk. Lauren pouted and made a face at Mike, then turned decisively back to the teacher. I sat down and sighed as the lesson started. Less than two seconds later, though, the door burst open and the stunningly handsome guy I had seen staring at me during lunch walked in with a lazy grin on his face. I heard at least three girls sigh, and Lauren sat up straighter in her chair, tossing her hair back into my face. I think she forgot I was there.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner. I forgot some books in my car, and I had to go retrieve them." He said in a deep, charming voice.

Mr. Banner shook his head and turned back to the chalkboard, muttering, "Get to your seat, Masen."

The boy smiled again and started walking in my direction. Lauren tossed her hair again, straight into my face, and smiled at him in a way that she probably thought was seductive, but really it was pretty scary. To me, anyway. He gave her an attempt at a smile that looked like a grimace. I spit her hair out of my mouth.

"Hey, Lauren, watch where you flip the nest on your head that you call hair." I said, pushing my chair back a little. Oh, why did Mr. Banner put me right behind Lauren?

The class snickered, and Lauren looked back at me with a mean look that said, _I'll get you back for this. _I gave her a bored stare, then turned to look up at the beautiful boy. He grinned at me, then put his stuff down on the empty seat next to me. Oh. So he sat next to me. Well, this was going to be a bit of a distraction.

I smiled at him and introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Bella."

He put out his hand and I shook it. "Hi. Edward Masen. I saw you met my friends earlier today?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. They all seem really cool!"

Edward laughed. Mr. Banner shushed us. "They are. Maybe you'd like to hang out with us after school? Since you're new and all, you probably don't have plans."

I beamed. "Sure. Why not?" Awesome!! I had made a new friend, and this friend happened to be one of the hottest guys at school. I was on a roll!

**Please, please, please, if you care about my sanity AT ALL, review. It'll make me the happiest person alive, an I'll mention your name in my next author's note. But f you don't, I'll probably just stop writing, stop caring about what people think, and i'll grow up old and alone, with only quilts to keep me company. PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**YEAH!! I FEEL AWESOME!! I just got added to two people's fave authors, and someone just reviewed! VAMPIREGIRL1654 Super Awesome person!!!!!! She gave me my first review EVER!!!!!!!!!!! How cool is she?!?!?! Ok, anyways, sorry it took so long to review, the end of school is two weeks away, and the teachers are grinding us into the ground. I have 3 projects and a research paper due, not to mention the amount of math homework!!! And I feel really stupid, but what is a Beta? Yeah, I know, I'm dumb. Moving on. Enjoy!!!**

**EPOV**

Okay, I'm not sure why I did that. I invited a completely strange girl over to hang out with me and my friends. I mean, I just found out her name. But I don't know. Something just compelled me to ask her. Like, I didn't want to leave her after biology. I wanted to follow her down to the gym and ask her tons of questions, find out who she was, what she was like. And her eyes! Wow. They were the most beautiful shade of brown-

Whoa. Stop right there. What was I thinking? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Hard. I was not going to think weird thoughts about a girl that I had just met! Besides, I already had a girl to think about. Tanya.

I sighed as I thought about that long strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. The long legs and the "next-to-nothing brain power!"

Wait, what? I hadn't thought that! I opened my eyes to see Alice giggling and Emmett grinning. Jasper was slowly shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Not to mention the lack of ambition in life." Rosalie said, as if going down a list.

I looked around sheepishly, and realized that I had been talking aloud.

"Seriously dude, I don't understand what you see in that girl. She's only about looks. You guys never talk, only make out. Do you know anything about her?" Jasper said skeptically.

"Does he need to? She's hot, and that's all that matters. I don't get why you need girls who have brains." Emmett boomed in response, chuckling. Alice shook her head, and Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Edward, I really hope that you dump her, because all you'll get with her is trouble. I mean it, she's not a good choice for you." Rosalie said, sounding concerned.

"And you are? No, you're not. I don't understand why you're so nosy about my relationship, Rosalie. Could you please mind your own business?" I said harshly, then immediately regretted it. Rosalie looked so crestfallen, she even had tears in her eyes. She looked like a beaten puppy.

"Look, Rose, I'm sor-" She cut me off.

"Save it for your girlfriend, Edward, I don't wanna hear it." She turned on her heal and stalked off. Alice death-glared at me, stomped on my foot, then ran after Rosalie.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned to see both Jasper and Emmett glaring at me with their arms crossed. Emmett took a step forward.

"Hey, man, you may be my best friend, but if you hurt Rosalie again, you're road kill." Jasper nodded once, then they backed away and went towards their next class.

"Hey, guys, I really didn't mean it! It just came out!" Jasper turned halfway and shot me the finger. Ouch.

I ran my hand through my hair. What a mess. I really was sorry that I had spoken so sharply to Rosalie. I was gonna have to apologize to her in a special way. Just then, I felt a hand run down my back.

"Hey, hot stuff, what's up?" I heard Tanya behind me. I roughly shook her hand off.

"Not now, Tanya." I said, and she pouted. Then she went for my mouth with hers. I pushed her away.

"I said, not now. Give me some space, alright?"

Tanya grimaced, then said, "Fine. You know where to find me, sugar!"

She bounced away, and I watched her. Suddenly, I felt like we needed to break the relationship off. I really didn't feel like seeing her anymore. Huh. Maybe later.

I walked away, thinking about ways to make up with Rose. Then I realized that I hadn't told them all about inviting Bella over! Yikes. Oh, well, I'd tell them after school.

**Okay!! Tons of drama for you all!! So what do you think? I'm pretty sure I know how Edward's gonna apologize to Bella, but if you guys have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me!! And how do you think Bella should arrive at Edward's house? Who will be there to meet her? You'll find out!! REVIEW PLEASE, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Hey, I'm back!!! Miss me? Of course u did! Once again, an amazing person called Vampiregirl1654 reviewed while the rest of u meanies didn't!!!!!! D': so sad. Weeeeeeeell, at least someone Vampiregirl1654 cares for my happiness!!! Anyways, this chapter is going to reveal some things, like Rosalie's feelings O.o Have fun!!!!! REVIEW.**

**APOV**

That jerk. He knew Rose was a lot weaker inside that she gave off. She had held it off for as long as she could, but as soon as she got in the girl's bathroom, the silent water works began. Rosalie skimmed down the wall in the bathroom, tears sliding down her face. I gave her a small smile and put my arms around her.

"Hey. How are you feeling, babe?" I said, wiping the mascara line off from under her eyes.

"Not too well. I don't know if I can do this. He just doesn't understand, and I wanna kill that freak Tanya. But if I did, he'd probably hate me. I might want him to hate me though, considering the nothing he feels towards me right now. He doesn't even like me." As Rose said this, she wiped her eyes, smearing the mascara beyond all hope.

"No! Don't say that. He probably likes you, but he just doesn't realize it." I secretly knew that they weren't meant to be together, and that Rosalie didn't really like him, but I couldn't say that, she'd flip out. And I was kind of being a hypocrite, I mean, I was in love with freaking Mike Newton! Kind of. I think. It was all so confusing! !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"Yeah, sure." Rosalie responded sarcastically. She got off the floor and walked to the mirror. "Wow, I'm a mess."

I laughed softly and rubbed her back. She grabbed both edges of the sink.

"I don't know what to do, Al. I've tried everything. He'll never look at me the way he looks at Tanya. I can't do this. I love him, Alice. I love Edward."

**BPOV**

I walked to my car, holding the address that Edward had written for me in my hand. I couldn't wait. I almost died in P.E because I was so preoccupied. Yay! I'm finally going over to Edward's house, and I might even see Jasper! Woah. Slow down. Don't think weird thoughts like that. While I was fighting off my strange thoughts and the unnecessary butterflies in my stomach, I turned on my radio. A song I really liked was playing, so I blasted the music. I didn't realize that I had passed Edward's house. I made a quick u-turn and drove back down the secluded path into his driveway, which, surprisingly, was empty. Huh. I stepped out of my car and saw a movement by an upstairs window. So someone was home. I rang the doorbell. A young boy about 14 years old answered the door. I looked at him, smiled, and you know hat he did? He gave me a once-over. Ugh! I hate it when boys do that. Okay, whatever.

The smile slid off my face, but I said in a polite tone, "Hi. Is Edward here?"

A look of understanding dawned on the boy's face, and he answered, "Nope. Just missed him. He went to go see Rosalie."

My hopes crashed. I had been stood up by a guy who gave me _his _address? Well, I must have looked really stupid. And he went to see _Rosalie? _So all his friends were probably in on it. That means...no. Jasper was in on it as well. I had to get out of here, before I melted down in front of this strange boy.

"Oh. Thanks, anyway. Bye."

I turned to walk away, when the kid said, "You don't really look like his type, by the way." Ouch. That really stung. Before I could turn around and tell him off, he added, "You actually look nice, more decent than Edward's usual pick."

Wow. That was really nice. I turned back and said, "Thanks, kid. You're not too bad yourself." I gave him a warm smile and walked to my car. As soon as I turned off his road, I pulled off onto the shoulder of the road and settled in for a long cry. This might be a while.

**Well, wat'd you think? As you can probably tell, I love drama. But if the story were only happy with no drama, it would be no fun. Drama adds fun!! Anyway, review and tell me wat you think!! I'd like more than one reviewer, even if I love that one reviewer lol!!!!!!!!! Thank you again!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW. U guys rly dont like reviewing. Fine. I dont care. Dont review. Hmph. lol, Enjoy another chapter!! This one's from Edward!!**

**EPOV**

Well, I had a mess to clean up, didn't I? I would have gone to Emmett's to get advice on how to fix the situation, because he obviously had tons of experience with girls, but he had a soft spot when it came to Rosalie. Heh. He thought we didn't know, but Jasper and I had found out when he stayed with Rose all night, every night, for a week when her dog died. She hadn't really come from a great home life, so her puppy was her best friend. Now, she was living on her own. Her parents had sent her here alone when they had apparently had "enough of her", so she had issues with thinking that no one loved her, and that she was a bother. She did a great job covering it up by pretending to be conceited and not caring about anyone, but we could all tell how much she hurt sometimes.

Oh! A light bulb went off in my head, like the kind on little kid's shows, when the main character gets an idea. I could get Rosalie a puppy! A plan formed. I would serenade her with her favorite song, Island in the Sun, then let the puppy loose in her house. Yes! I had my plan.

I drove up to Rosalie's small, run down house. It was pretty shabby, but we had helped her fix it up so it didn't look too bad. I had the puppy, a black Pomeranian, positioned out of sight on the passenger seat. I looked over at it now. It was so small and cute, it seemed to be smiling at me.

"Hey, bud, you're gonna be living here from now on, so you better get used to it. And, do me a favor, take care of Rose for me? She really could use some happiness." Wow, I couldn't believe that i was talking to a dog. But hey, it felt right, so I was good.

The stereo that my maid had bought me when I was 15 was in the backseat. Yeah, did I mention the fact that I was rich? Well, I am, so deal.

I got out of the car and put the dog in a box out of sight from Rose's window. Then I pulled out the portable stereo. I heard sniffles coming from Rosalie's window. Aw, man! I had really hoped that she wasn't crying. That would've made everything so much easier. Oh, well, I had to straighten the jumble that I created.

I whistled, then started throwing rocks at Rosalie's window. I heard a hitch in the crying, then the dark blinds slowly slid open. I heard a gasp, then the blinds shut immediately. Well, I definitely deserved that, and more.

I started the stereo, really loud. When the first notes of "Island in the Sun" came on, I saw the blinds ruffle. Then, when the main song(without words) started playing, I saw her blinds open all the way. Finally, when I started singing, Rosalie opened her window and poked her head out. I smiled and kept singing. She closed her eyes and smiled, swaying with the music. Finally, when the song's last chords were playing, I bent down and let the puppy into Rose's house. I figured it'd make it's way to her and give her a big surprise.

I finished up the song and Rosalie opened her eyes. "Hey. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say what I did."

"No, it's fine. I didn't mean to pry, of course. And this is the best "sorry" ever. Thank you."

"Really? Well, I'm glad you think so, but my apology isn't done yet." I smiled, and she looked confused.

"Wha-" She cut off with a yelp. Rosalie looked down, and suddenly bent out of sight.

"OH. MY. GOSH. A puppy! Edward! Did you get this? Thank you sooooo much! I love you! You're the best!"

"No problem. You're one of my best friends. It's the least I could do."

Then Rose ran down and hugged me. I was happy, but it didn't escape my attention that she held me just a moment too long.

**RPOV**

I did it. I told Edward I loved him. While I was thanking him, I told him I loved him. It slipped out before I could stop it. And he answered with, "You're one of my best friends." I knew it. He could never love me as anything more. No one could. I ran down to hug him before he realized that I was having a mental breakdown. What was I gonna do?

**Yeah! Next chapter, how does Bella react to seeing Edward? What does she do? What does he do? And what will Jasper do? Heh, I had to add that in there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah!! I'm back!! Now, how does Bella react to being stood up when **_**she **_**was the one who was invited over in the first place? Well, I can tell you, it doesn't feel good! And Edward didn't even remember her. Wow, maybe they aren't meant to be. T.T Who knows? Enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

I walked into the lunchroom, holding the note that Edward had written his information on for me. His address, his phone number, his email, all burning into my hand. I didn't want them. I didn't want anything that belonged to the boy I had cried over all night. I tried to persuade myself that I had only put his cell number into my phone's directory for emergencies or mean prank calling. Or to give to that nice, single elderly lady down the street who wanted a boyfriend, but was a little aggressive in her approach. Yeah, that was it.

I looked around, trying to find his table. There he was, sitting with Jasper and Alice. Emmett was sitting with some other slut at a different table. Rose was looking all happy and snug at Edward's side. I grimaced. I convinced myself that this was necessary to get over it. I walked over to his table.

As I neared closer, Alice looked up and waved. Jasper gave me a smile. Edward and Rosalie had there backs to me, and when they saw Jasper look up, they turned around. Edward's face was so beautiful. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened, as if he was remembering something. Yeah, that's right, Edward. Remember me? Good.

I stopped right next to him, planting my feet firmly on the floor. I think Jasper said something, but I didn't hear it. Then Edward spoke, and I _did _hear it.

"Oh! Oh, no, Bella, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Oh, no, no, no,I am so so sorry! I-"

I cut him off. If I hadn't, I would have started crying again. I showed Edward the paper that had his info on it, and I ripped it up right in his face. "I won't be needing this anymore, obviously." I threw it in his hair.

"Hey!" Rosalie jumped up, brushing some of the paper out of his hair. "What's your problem?"

I looked at her sadly, then picked up Jasper's paper cup off his tray. Without even checking what was in it, I dumped the entire contents of the cup onto Edward's head. Thick, cold, beige liquid spilled into his hair and leaked down the sides of his head. Oh, wow. Coffee milkshake. Well, this turned out better than I expected. Alice looked really concerned, either for Edward's hair or my sanity, I couldn't tell you. Jasper had his eyebrows raised with an amused look on his face. Rosalie just looked crazy mad, though.

"Hello? Psycho? Who do you think you are?" Rosalie was about to go on when Edward raised his hand. She quieted.

"Don't, Rose. I deserve this." I saw Rosalie's mouth drop open, and I felt mine do the same. What was this? He wasn't supposed to say that!

I heard the cafeteria quiet. Then I heard booming laughter. I turned, along with the rest of the lunchroom, to see Emmett laughing like crazy. Well, that was unexpected.

He got up and came over to our table. "Well, Edward, it seems like you're picking up some bad habits from me! What did you do to this poor girl?"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was gonna breakdown, very soon, and I needed to be alone when that happened. I turned and hurried out of the cafeteria while the attention was still on Edward.

I finally found the library. There were a couple quiet corners in the library where, if you sat down, you couldn't be seen from the front of the library. I picked a secluded one in the back and sunk to the ground. I hugged my knees and started crying again. This time, because Edward said that line. That stupid, stupid line. "I deserve this." No! He didn't deserve it! I felt so confused and guilty for what I had done. I mean, I can't believe that I actually thought someone like him would be interested in me! I was the one who didn't deserve him even looking at me. GAH!! Everything was so confusing! I heard footsteps behind me, and I whipped around. I prayed that it wasn't Edward. Just my luck. It wasn't Edward. It was someone else.

"Hey." Jasper's eyes widened when he saw my tear-streaked face. I turned away. He shouldn't have to see this. He put his hand under my chin and turned my face to his again.

"What's wrong? Is it about Edward? Tell me, you'll feel better." He looked so understanding, so comforting, that I couldn't resist. I folded into him.

"He stood me up." I was only giving him half of the story, but still. I wasn't lying.

I felt Jasper grit his teeth. "That jerk had the courage to ask you out and then stand you up? He's so dead. Wait until Emmett hears, he'll kill him."

No, that wasn't what I wanted. "No! It wasn't like that. He invited me over to hang out with him. He said you guys might also be there. So I said yes."

Understanding dawned on Jasper's face. "But he wasn't there. Let me guess. He had gone to see Rosalie? Yeah, he told us about that, but he didn't mention you coming over. That jerk."

I sniffled. Somehow, being in Jasper's grasp had really calmed me down. I felt a lot better. "Yeah, but it's okay. I don't care anymore. Thanks, Jasper, I feel a lot better. Maybe I'll talk to him about it."

Jasper's eyebrow furled, like he didn't like something I had said. "No, i don't want you talking to him unless you have to. I don't want you to get hurt." I sensed that he wasn't telling me something. But I didn't push it.

"Alright, I don't think he's gonna be in biology today after what I just did." I really didn't think he was gonna be in biology today.

"Okay, and to make up for what he did, I'm inviting you over today to hang out. It'll only be me, Alice, and Emmett, no Edward, so you should be good. And I promise that we'll definitely be there when you arrive."

I laughed and nodded. He really did make me feel better. He stood up and the bell rang. "Well, see you later today!" He smiled like an excited little boy, and I was really happy that I had said yes. He ran off and I headed to Biology with a smile on my face. Well, Forks was definitely an interesting place!

**Well, what'd you think? Review and tell me! I'm gonna work on my other story as well because one of my friends is reading it, and she wants me to finish it. Unless you guys review a lot, then I might finish this one completely before starting work on that one again! It's up to you guys, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY!! Guess who's back? Me!! So, some of you think i'm moving too fast, and some people think i should hurry up. Well, i'm gonna move fast, so I wanna point out to those who think i'm going too fast that, hey, its highschool. Ppl fall in and out of love so fast, it gives them whiplash. And, she did just get stood up, wouldnt u be crying over it too? Especially if the guy said he deserved whatever punishment you just dished out. It would really turn u, at least me, upside down. Anyways, 8 REVIEWS!! How cool is that!?! I am aware that some of you are probably thinking "wow, just 8 reviews? wat a loser." Well, TOO BAD! I love my 8 reviews!! And vampiregirl1654!!!! (sorry, i'll ever get over the fact that you gave me my first review!) Plus thanx too: thirsty4blood and Randomenated-Cullen for their helpful reviews! Enjoy this new development!!**

**BPOV**

I walked into Biology a little late, because I had stopped by the bathroom to fix up. And I seriously almost had a heart attack. There was a definite FLIGHT response in my legs, but I trudged on towards my unfortunate seat.

There, sitting with wet, clean hair that was dripping water droplets off the ends, was Edward. Crap. What do I do? He looked so... I don't know. I'll go with FREAKIN' AMAZING. I sat down and faced forward, but I was unable to keep my eyes from darting to look at him. Grr. Why did he have to choose now to look so hot?

I looked around the classroom to find something, _anything _else to keep my eyes on, when I realized that every single other girl in the classroom was drooling at him. I really wished that I was exaggerating, but I can almost swear I saw something drip from Lauren's mouth. Maybe it was just my imagination.

It was almost funny, watching Mr. Banner trying to get the class's attention and glare at Edward at the same time. Only Angela's eyes were actually on the board, but she, too, couldn't really resist Edward. That's when I saw it. The funniest thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

Mike, sitting beside Angela, was staring at Edward, and, I am not even kidding, was drooling more than any girl in the class. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Really loud.

Everyone's attention turned to me, but only for a moment. Mr. Banner, on the other hand, was really mad.

"What, may I ask, is so funny, Ms Swan?" I only laughed harder. I was past the point of no return.

Laughing instead of answering a direct question apparently makes some teachers really mad. "Fine, Swan, you may go sit outside of the classroom for the remainder of the lesson." I felt like a kindergärtner. Hahaha! "And you too, Cullen, since you seem to be distracting the entire female population of my class." Not to mention Mike Newton. That made me laugh so hard, this _morning's _milk almost came out of my nose.

But Mr Banner was about to explode, so I gathered my stuff and, still cracking up, walked towards the door. Only then did I realize what I had gotten into.

I was going to be sitting alone with Edward for over an hour. Crap. We were going to have to talk sometime. I was hoping that a tornado or hurricane or BLIZZARD would freaking hurry up and hit the school building before I got out the door, but no such luck.

I pushed open the door, took a couple steps to the right, and slid down the wall, still laughing, but it was more of nervous laughter now. I closed me eyes and heard the door close, so I knew he was here. Then, suddenly, I felt electricity buzzing on my left side. My eyes snapped open and looked straight into Edward's deep sea green ones. I looked down again.

"Okay, just one quick question. Can I explain? And then maybe apologize?" I peeked up at him. Big mistake. His eyes looked so sad and convincing, I couldn't stop myself.

"Fine. Thirty seconds." I tried to keep a little venom in my voice and failed miserably.

He smiled angelically, and it was breathtakingly beautiful. "First, I really did forget. I didn't mean to purposely drag you around. And here's the reason why I was late." I figured it might take a while, so I leaned back in preparation of a long story.

"Okay, so yesterday, my friends and I were talking about my girlfriend, who I now am planning to break up with. Rosalie was trying to get me to break up with her earlier, and in return, I said some really mean things. So I was really preoccupied with that little personal problem." I listened on, realizing where this was going. And I realized that even without the rest of his explanation, I had already forgiven him.

"So, as soon as I got home yesterday, all I was thinking about was how to apologize to Rose. Then I went over to Rose's house and apologized. I sang to her and bought her a puppy. That's all." I saw him look over at me with raised eyebrows in my peripheral vision.

He waited for my response, and finally, since I forgave him, I said, "What kind of puppy was it?"

He looked overjoyed and gave me a hug before my brain could process anything. "Thank you! I knew you'd understand." Wow. He smelled REALLY good. And he apparently forgot that his hair was still dripping wet, so I had a big wet stain on the shoulder of my shirt. That was fine with me, though. Haha, as long as I could hug him.

**LPOV(****Lauren)**

I kept getting up and walking towards the trashcan to "throw away unneeded garbage" as I put it. Sneakily, I glanced out the door's window every time I walked by it. Stupid Mr Banner didn't even notice.

The first time I walked by, no one was saying anything. Bella and Edward didn't even act like the other was there. Stupid Bella. If it were me, I would have had my way with him by now.

The next couple times I spied on them, Edward was talking while Bella stared into space, deep in thought. Stupid, stupid. At least pretend that you're listening to him. Not that I would be either, but I'd hide it better than that!

The last time I looked was really surprising. I. Caught. Them. Hugging. That made me really mad. I knew that Bella was new and all, but didn't someone tell her that Edward was _mine_ and mine _alone? _Well, someone had to teach her a lesson. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**I'M SOOOOO SORRYYYYYY!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! And, wow, really? One review? I got just one more review? Oh, well. I promised my friend I wouldn't complain anymore, so I won't. One review's cool too. Yupp, Rachel, I'm really trying to not complain. You would know if u read my story! Haha, so anyways, guess wat? Its sssssssssuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! Finally!! I'll update more often now!! Or I'll try. Haha, enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

Okay. Now, we made up, and we were where? Hmm, maybe square three? Well, that's fine. We could work on it. Whatever IT was. I slid my car keys out of my back pocket and twirled them around on my finger as I walked toward my parked car. Oh. There was a silhouette of a group of girls leaning against my truck. I squinted, and could faintly make out the short skirt and tight top of Lauren Mallory. I walked closer and saw the menacing glare on her face, along with Jessica Stanley and a few other girls.

I stopped in front of the truck door. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Well," the nasally voice of Lauren Mallory answered, "we're here to warn you."

"Umm, about what? I haven't done anything wrong." I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was scared of the sluts. I didn't let it show.

"Yes, you have, stupid girl." Jessica answered this time. "You're trying to steal our men."

"Got that right." Ok, I was seriously getting annoyed with Lauren's voice. "Just in case no one told you, let me make this clear. _Edward _is _mine. _I saw you snuggling with him in the hallway during science. Don't get involved with him, or there will be some serious consequences."

"Yeah," Jessica put in, "And do yourself a favor, stay away from Jasper too, or we will find you and hurt you. I'm after him. Got it?"

"In fact, stay away from Emmett as well. He's Michelle's. A tiny, fierce looking Asian slut walked forward and snarled at me. It was almost amusing. I had to put a stop to this.

"Listen, girls, I'm not after anyone. I don't care who you're trying to land. I'm not out to steal anyone's crush." They looked confused, so I continued. "But, sometimes it just happens that way. It's not my fault if those guys like me more than you. And do yourselves a favor," I mimicked, "stay away from me, or I will hurt you."

I was mad. Normally, I would never have acted like that in front of anyone. But honestly, who were they to tell me not to date someone. Jerks. They looked scared, but Michelle answered.

"Look, just watch yourself. I'm warning you, don't touch them. That's it." She turned to her gang of sluts and said, "Let's bounce."

I watched them walk away, and lifted my upper lip in disgust. I mean, you could see their underwears when they walked. Yuck. I unlocked the truck door and slid in, then grinned. Idiots. They didn't know where I was going next. Jasper's house!

Besides, who used 'Bounce' anymore? I grinned to myself again and pulled out of the school's parking lot. Jasper's house!

**JPOV**

Huh. It was 3:00, I could have sworn I invited Bella over straight after school? Why was she taking so long. I kept getting up and checking the time, or looking out the window by the door. I was almost sweating, and Rose finally got tired of it.

"Hey, ugly, she'll come. She's probably on her way right now. Maybe she got lost or something." Rosalie was lazing around on my sofa, drinking a coke. I swiped it and stole a sip. Then I walked over to the full length mirror and checked my reflection.

"Liar. I am not ugly. I happen to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Alice popped out of my bedroom, carrying my iPod and portable stereo. "Then you really don't get out much, do you? And chill, pretty boy, she's on her way. I can feel it."

"Yeah, okay, freaky little chick. Give me my iPod." I was really protective about my iPod. I popped in my headphones and music serenaded me. I was instantly calmer.

"Hey, why are you so antsy about this girl anyway?" Emmett boomed from the kitchen. Probably emptying my fridge.

"Because I wanna be." I knew that wasn't an answer, but luckily for me, the doorbell rang. Heh. Saved by the bell.

Yes, Finally, she was here. With Rose's coke in one hand, I reached for the door.

**YAY!! She's here!! REVIEW!!!! Even if the graphics are bad(courtesy Rachel) haha, seriously, reviews do make me update faster!!**


End file.
